Proliferation of the Internet has led to a wide spread use of Internet or Web browsers configured to readily access information and present it to a user. As technology improves, browsers are being made available on an increasing number of devices including, for example, Internet-based appliances, in-vehicle navigation systems, and mobile devices, such as cell phones and portable digital assistants (PDAs), and the like.
Browsers allow users to navigate to a Web site by entering a Uniform Resource Locater (URL) associated with a Web page. Alternatively, users may be directed to a Web page by clicking on a hyperlink. When the user clicks on the hyperlink, the user is automatically directed to the Web page.
When clicking on a hyperlink for a given section, the user typically wishes to be directed immediately to that section or frame when the new Web page is loaded. Often the new Web page will include a number of header images and frames.
If the user is using the browser on a typically sized notebook or personal computer display, the desired section is usually displayed right away. However, if the user is using the browser on a device having a limited screen size, such as a mobile device, or if the page size is large, this is not necessarily the case. Rather, header images and frames loaded by the browsers may be displayed to the user ahead of the desired information. Accordingly, depending on the number of images and frames, as well as their configuration, users may have to scroll down a significant amount before reaching the desired section.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a need for solution that helps users of devices having a limited screen size, or users retrieving large pages, reduce the amount of scrolling that is required to reach a desired section of a Web page.